Dark Adventure
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: Sequel to Shark Adventures OVA 2: The Resurrection of Fang. It has been two years since Shark defeated Fang for the second time. Let's get on with Dark story and let's hope that nothing bad will happen to Shark.
1. A New Evil?

"Hello there you guys it is me Dark The SnowWolf here to tell you what happened two years ago. It has been two years since Shark defeated Fang for the second time. If you guys are thinking to yourselfs why did Shark defeated Fang for the second time then I will tell you guys the reason why that. The reason why is because Darkness The Darkhog resurrected Fang from the dead. Darkness trained Fang in order to get him stronger so that he can kill Shark and his training lasted for two months. Two months later with Black Doom, Zero, Shark, and I. We sensed an evil power coming from the forest of Yuki. Zero wanted to go check out this evil power all by himself but Shark said if only Black Doom goes with him. Then Zero said to Shark okay. Shark said to Zero you guys will take the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds. Then Zero said to Shark we do not need the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds. Then Shark said okay then Zero. The chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds will stay here with me and Dark. Then Zero said okay Shark then. After that Zero and Black Doom went to the forest of Yuki without the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds. They find the evil power and it was Fang. Fang tells Zero and Black Doom that he was resurrected by Darkness. After that Zero and Black Doom fought Fang. Fang almost killed them but Black Doom used chaos control without the chaos emeralds. Then they teleported back to Yuki City. Black Doom tells Zero that he can use chaos control without a chaos emerald. The reason why he can do that is because when Mephiles told he can use chaos control without a chaos emerald. After Black Doom told Zero that he can use chaos control without a chaos emerald. Shark and I found Black Doom and Zero in Yuku City. Shark asks Black Doom and Zero who was the evil powerful energy that they sensed earlier. Zero tells Shark that the evil powerful energy was Fang The SnowWolf. Shark thinks that Zero is lying to him. Zero said to I'm telling you the truth. Shark believes in Zero now. After all of that. I said to Black Doom why is Fang alive. Then he said it is because Darkness resurrected Fang. Then I said okay Black Doom. Shark said to Zero did you guys win against Fang. Zero said no we did not win against Fang. Shark asks Zero how they got of there alive. Zero tells Shark that they got out of there by Black Doom using chaos control without a chaos emerald. Okay then Zero Shark said. Then he asked Black Doom why he can use chaos control with a chaos emerald. Black Doom tells Shark and I. The reason why that he can use chaos control with a chaos emerald. To you readers that are reading this I will skip this part okay. After Black Doom tells Shark and I the reason why that he used chaos control without a chaos emerald. I said you guys! Fang's power is coming our way. Then Shark said to Black Doom and Zero. You guys will stay in Yuki City to protect it and it's citizens. Then Shark said to me. Dark are you ready to go fight Fang with me. Then I said Yes I'm Shark. I'm ready to go fight Fang. Then Shark said to me. Let's take the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds with us. Then I said okay Shark. Then Shark said let's go then. Then I said alight. Shark and I go to the outskirts of Yuki City. When we got to the outskirts of the Yuki City. We see Fang. This was my first time seeing Fang with my own eyes and Fang saw for the first time has well. Shark and I talked to Fang for a little bit. Then I said to Fang. I will show you my fase three form. Then Fang said to me okay Dark then. After I transformed into my fase three form. I said to Fang. I'm going to use my strongest attack on you. Then Fang said to me. He is going to use his strongest attack as well. Then I said my strongest attack. Then Fang said his strongest attack as well. But then Fang said to me. Nice try Dark but now I'm going to use my real strongest attack on you. Then I said wait what. Then Fang used his real strongest attack on me. After Fang used his real strongest attack on me. I said to Shark. I must keep on fighting Fang. Then Shark said to me. No Dark you are not going to fight Fang anymore. Then I said to Shark. Why not. Then Shark said to me. It is because Dark you are coughing up too much blood and you are very badly wounded from Fang's attack. Then I said to Shark. I understand you then I passed out. I was wake when Shark back from defeating Fang. Then Zero said to Shark. You are back. So that means you defeated Fang then Shark. Then Shark said to Zero. Yes I did defeat Fang. Then Zero said to Shark. That is good to know Shark. Then Shark said to Zero. Thank you Zero that one. Then Zero said to Shark. You are welcome Shark. Then Black Doom said to Shark. Are you okay Shark. Then Shark said to Black Doom. Yes; I'm okay Black Doom". Then Black Doom to Shark. That's good to know then Shark". After all of that. I said to Shark. Shark you look worried about something. Please just tell us about it. Then Shark said to me. No Dark; I do not want to you guys about it. Do you understand me Dark. Then I said to Shark. I do understand you Shark. Then Shark said to me. Thank you Dark for that one. Then I said to Shark. You are welcome Shark. Then Shark said to me. I hope nothing bad will happen in the future. Isn't that right Dark. Then I said to Shark. Yes; you are right Shark. Then Shark said to me. Thanks again Dark. Then I said to Shark. You are welcome Shark. Then Shark said to everyone. You guys; let's have a good future. Then Black Doom, Zero, and I said to Shark. Okay then Shark. That's all I have to tell you guys about happened two years. Let's get on with my story and I hope that nothing bad will happen to Shark said Dark".

Meanwhile with Shark in the forest of Yuki.

"Star, Storm, Snow, Zero, Mom, and Dad. I will make this world a better place so no one's family or friends will never die again from someone killing them. I will get Dark on my side which I need to go to Yuki City in order to do it. Dark knows that I'm visiting Star's, Storm's, Snow's, Zero's, my mom's, and my dad's graves here in the forest of Yuki. I told Dark to meet at the outskirts of Yuki City when I Am here done. I need to get going then said Shark".

Meanwhile with Dark at the outskirts of Yuki City.

"I hope that Shark comes here to meet me soon said Dark". "Dark; I'am here said Shark". "Oh there you are Shark. How was the visit to the forest of Yuki said Dark". "It was good Dark and I have something to say to you said Shark". "What is this something you need to say to me Shark said Dark". "The thing need to say to you Dark is I want you to join my side in order to make this world a better place so no one's family or friends will never die again from someone killing them said Shark". "Shark! I will not join your side and I will stop from doing this is said Dark". "I do not think so Dark said Shark". "What do you mean by that Shark said Dark". "Dark; I will kill you but not right now isn't time for that instead I will knock you out cold for a little while Dark and I will take the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds with me said Shark". "Shark! you are not going to knock me out cold or take chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds and I will stop you… said Dark". "Dark it looks I knock out cold. I will see you again very soon Dark The SnowWolf. Ha ha ha ha said Shark".

To be continued in two episode of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on two episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed two episode of Dark Adventure.

See you guys in two episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode two of Dark Adventure is called New Friends.


	2. New Friends

Where am I at said Dark". "So you are awake now and you are in the hospital said an unknown voice". "Who are you and how long was I knocked out cold for said Dark". "My name is Luna The SnowWolf and I am your nurse. You have be knocked out cold for about two months said Luna". "Luna; how did I end up here in the hospital said Dark". "Your friends Zero and Black Doom found you ate outskirts of Yuki City said Luna". "Luna; When can I get out of the hospital said Dark". "Dark; You can get out of the hospital tonight said Luna". "Okay then Luna said Dark".

That night outside of the hospital.

"Luna; Thank you for being me outside and for taking care of me when I was knocked out cold for two months said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Luna". "Luna; see you next time when I am in the hospital said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Luna".

With Dark walking home.

"I must tell Zero and Black Doom what happened me and Shark. I need to get more allies in order to stop Shark said Dark".

Dark arrives at home.

"Zero and Black Doom. I am home said Dark". "Dark! Welcome back said both Black Doom and Zero". "Thank you Zero and Black Doom for that said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said both Black Doom and Zero". "Black Doom and Zero. I need to tell you guys something said Dark". "What is the thing you need to tell us about us said Zero". "Yeah Dark; What Zero said to you said Black Doom". "The thing I need to say to you guys is that Shark is evil, he took the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds with him, and he was the one that knocked out cold for two months said Dark". "No way said Zero". "That it explains why Shark has been missing for the last two months said Black Doom". "Wait Shark has be missing? said Dark". "Yes Dark he has said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom said Dark". "Dark; do you have any plans in minded said Zero". "Yes I do Zero said Dark". "Dark; So what are your plans said Zero". "My plans are that we to find some allies in order to stop Shark from what he is going to do said Dark". "Dark; what are Shark's plans said Black Doom". "Black Doom; Shark's plans are that he wants to make this world a better place so that no one's family or friends will never die again from someone killing them and he want me to join his side but I said no to him said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Black Doom".  
"Black Doom and Dark! I hear a knock coming from our front door. So I will go check to see who it is if that is okay with you Dark said Zero". "Zero; I am okay with it said Dark". "Thank you so much Dark said Zero". "You are welcome Zero said Dark".

Zero goes the front door to see who is knocking at it.

"Hello there. Can I help you guys with something said Zero". "We need to speak with Dark The SnowWolf said an unknown voice". "Who are you guys said Zero". "My name is Light The Lighthog said Light". "I'am Shadow The Hedgehog said Shadow". "And I'm Sonic The Hedgehog said Sonic". "Wait Shadow and Sonic The Hedgehogs. That saved the world so many times said Zero". "That's who we are said Sonic". "Why do you guys need to speak with Dark said Zero". "Before we say that. What is your name hedgehog said Shadow". "My name is Zero The Hedgehog said Zero". "Okay Zero. Light will explain the reason why we need to speak with Dark said Shadow". "Alight then Shadow. The reason why need to speak with Dark is has something to do with Shark The SnowWolf said Light". "Okay then Light. You guys can come inside now said Zero". "Okay Zero said Light".

Zero lets Shadow, Sonic and Light in the house and they walked to where Dark and Black Doom are at.

Dark and Black Doom. I'am back and these people want to talk to you said Zero". "Before they talk to me. What are your names said Dark". "My name is Sonic The Hedgehog said Sonic". "I'am Light The Lighthog said Light". "And I'am Shadow The Hedgehog and what is your name SnowWolf and the same thing implies to you as well black hedgehog said Shadow". "My Dark The SnowWolf said Dark". "And I'am Black Doom The Hedgehog said Black Doom". "Are you the Black Doom that I killed over ten years ago said Shadow". "Yes I'am; Shadow said Black Doom". "How are you alive and why are you a hedgehog said Shadow". "I'm alive because Mephiles The Dark found me in a dark place. The reason why I'm a hedgehog is because Mephiles made me into a hedgehog said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom but why are you here said Shadow". "Shadow; I'am here because Dark spared my life said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom. "Zero were you originally a hedgehog yes or no said Shadow". "Shadow; why are asking me about that said Zero". "It is because I can tell by the way you walk and looks like that you are not use to walking in that body of yours said Shadow". "Okay Shadow and I was not originally a hedgehog said Zero". "How did you become a hedgehog Zero said Shadow". "I was turned to a hedgehog by my enemy Omega said Zero". "Zero can you tell me about Omega and your past as well said Shadow". "Sure I can Shadow said Zero".

After Zero tells Shadow about Omega and his past.

"Wow Zero; Thank you for telling about Omega and your past said Shadow". "You are welcome Shadow said Zero". "Now that we are done with that. Dark; we need to talk with you said Light". "What do you want to talk about Light said Dark". "It is about Shark The SnowWolf said Light". "Light; What did do Shark that was so bad said Dark". "Shark has teamed up with Darkness and they almost kill Shadow,Sonic and I said Light". "Oh my god. Shark would sink that low said Dark". Light is that you all you need to say about Shark said Dark". "Yes it is Dark and do you have the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds with you said Light". "No I don't Light said Dark". "Dark; what happened to the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds then said Light". "Shark took them away from me when I was knocked out cold said Dark". "Dark; how long were you knocked out cold for said Light". "Two Months said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Light". "Hey Dark; Can we stay with you said Sonic". "Sure you guys can and we have plenty rooms said Dark". "Thank you Dark said Sonic". "You are welcome Sonic. See you guys in the morning and good night said Dark". "Good night Dark said Light, Sonic, Shadow, Zero and Black Doom".

To be continued in episode three of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on two episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed two episode of Dark Adventure.

See you guys in three episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode three of Dark Adventure is called Shark Attacks.


	3. Shark Attacks

The Next Morning

"Good Morning Dark said Sonic". "Good Morning Sonic said Dark". "So Dark do you have a girlfriend said Sonic". "No I do not Sonic but I had a snowwolf girl take of me for two months when I was in the hospital. She is kind of cute said Dark". "Whats her name then Dark said Sonic". "Her name is Luna The SnowWolf said Dark". "Dark; Do you want Luna to be your girl friend said Sonic". "Maybe Sonic said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Sonic". "Sonic! Said Dark". "What is it Dark said Sonic". "I'm sensing Darkness and Shark on the outskirts of Yuki City. Can you get Black Doom and Zero for me Sonic said Dark". "Sure I can Dark said Sonic".

Goes upstairs to get Black Doom and Zero.

"Black Doom and Zero. Are you guys wake said Sonic". "Sonic; we are wake said both Black Doom and Zero". "Okay then you guys. May I come in said Sonic". "Sure you can Sonic said both Black Doom and Zero".

Sonic goes into Black Doom's and Zero's room.

"Zero and Black Doom. I need to tell you guys something said Sonic". "Sonic; What the thing you want to tells about said Zero". "Yeah Sonic; What Zero said to you said Black Doom". "The thing I want to tell you guys is that Dark sensed Darkness and Shark on the outskirts of Yuki City, he wanted me to come get you guys and to bring you guys downstairs said Sonic". "Okay then Sonic said both Black Doom and Zero".

After Sonic got Zero and Black Doom from their room.

"Dark; I'am back and I brought like you asked me to said Sonic". "Thank you Sonic said Dark". "You are welcome Sonic said Dark". "Dark; Sonic told us about Shark and Darkness being on the outskirts of Yuki City. Do you want us to help you said Zero". "Yes Zero said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Zero". "Sonic can you, Shadow and Light protect Yuki City while Zero, Black Doom, and I are gone said Dark". "Sure I can Dark said Sonic". "Thank you Sonic said Dark". "No problem Dark said Sonic". "Black Doom and Zero; let's go said Dark". "Okay then Dark said both Zero and Black Doom".

On the outskirts of Yuki City.

"Shark! Said Dark". "Well if isn't my old friend Dark said Shark". "What happened to your appearance and why do you change it Shark said Dark". "Dark; I had my appearance changed because I want to look more evil said Shark". "Okay then Shark and be ready to fight me said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Shark". "Black Doom and Zero you guys will fight Darkness said Dark". "Okay Dark said both Black Doom and Zero. "This is going to be fun said Darkness".

To be continued in episode four of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on four episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed four episode of Dark Adventure.

See you guys in four episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode four of Dark Adventure is called Dark vs Shark.


	4. Dark vs Shark

On the outskirts of Yuki City with Dark, Shark, Darkness, Zero, and Black Doom.

"Dark; Instead of fighting here. We are going to the forest of Yuki to have our fight said Shark". "Okay then Shark. Zero and Black Doom good luck fighting Darkness said Dark". "Same to you you Dark said both Zero and Black Doom". "Thanks you guys said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said both Zero and Black Doom". "Dark; stop taking to Zero and Black Doom right now. So that we can have our fight in the forest of Yuki and I am going to use chaos control to get us there said Shark . "Okay then Shark said Dark". "Chaos Control! said Shark".

After Shark used chaos control to get himself and Dark to the forest of Yuki. So that they can have their fight.

"We're here said Shark". "Shark; Let's start our fight right now said Dark".  
"Alight Dark said Shark". "Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack! Said Shark". "Shark; Please just stop being evil and come home with me said Dark'. "No Dark said Shark". "Why not Shark said Dark". "Well because I have already told you Dark about it earlier said Shark". "I just wanted to know again Shark said Dark". "Why Dark said Shark". "Well because you knocked me out cold for two months Shark and I forget some of it. Shark; please just come back to our side said Dark". "No Dark; I will never come back to your side and I am gonna kill you at all cost said Shark". "Shark; why are going to kill me said Dark". "It is because you did not join my side when I asked you too said Shark". "Shark; if you are going to kill me then I will kill you said Dark". "Bring it on then Dark. I will use the chaos emeralds to transform into my fase one form said Shark". "Shark; if you are going to transform into your fase one form then I will do the samething as well said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Shark".

After Dark and Shark transformed into their fase one forms and they started attacking each other.

"Ice Crystal Attack! said Dark". "Fire Blaze Attack! said Shark". "Shark; you can try better the that said Dark". "Dark; you will pay for saying that to me said Shark". "Shark; What you are going to do to me. Are you gonna punch me or are you going to use your final flash attack on me or are you going to transform into your fase three form said Dark". "Now you made me made Dark. I am going to transform into my fase three form now said Shark". "I will do the samething as well Shark said Dark".

After Dark and Shark transformed into their fase three forms.

"Dark; now that I am in my fase three form. I will kill you for sure by using my strongest attack for my fase three form said Shark". "I am going to do the samething as well Shark said Dark". "Final Flash Attack! times fifty said Shark". "Hurricane Ice Attack! Said Dark". "Dark; Nice try but I am going to transform into my fase four form with the sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds together said Shark". "Oh no said Dark.

After Shark transformed into his fase four forms.

"Behold Dark; My fase four form. This is the form that I am going to kill you with said Shark". "I am in big trouble right now said Dark". "Dark; Here is my strongest attack for my fase four form. Final Flash Attack! times one hundred said Shark". "Oh crap said Dark".

After Shark used his final flash attack times one hundred.

"I can not fight anymore Shark. So you can kill me now…. said Dark". "Now die Dark said Shark". "Chaos Control said an unknown voice".  
"Where did Dark go but that does not matter where he went to. He can not stop from what I am going to do ha ha ha ha said Shark".

To be continued in episode five of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on five episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed five episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode five of Dark Adventure is called Zero and Black Doom vs Darkness


	5. Black Doom and Zero vs Darkness

On the outskirts of Yuki City with Zero, Black Doom and Darkness.

"Darkness; can we start our fight now said Zero". "Yeah Darkness; what Zero said to you said Black Doom". "But before we start our fight. What are you guys names said Darkness". "My name is Zero The Hedgehog said Zero". "And my is Black Doom The Hedgehog said Black Doom". "Okay Zero and Black Doom; let's start our fight then said Darkness".

The fight against Darkness begins.

"Z Saber Slash said Zero". "Swift Strike said Black Doom". "Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "There is not a single scratch on him Black Doom said Zero". "Yeah I know Zero but he is way stronger than us said Black Doom". "Zero and Black Doom; you guys are weak said Darkness". "Darkness; how dare you say that about us said Zero". "Zero; please calm down said Black Doom". "Okay Black Doom and thank you for that said Zero". "You are welcome Zero. Darkness!; let me show you my true power said Black Doom". "Black Doom; what is this true power that you want to show me said Darkness". "The true power that I want to show you Darkness is that I transform will into my super form said Black Doom". "Okay than Black Doom said Darkness".

After Black Doom transformed into his super form.

"Darkness; I will kill you. Zero will you help me with that said Black Doom". "Sure I can Black Doom said Zero". "Black Doom and Zero; if you guys are going to kill me then I will kill you guys as well said Darkness". "Darkness; how are you going to kill us said Black Doom". "I'm going to kill you guys by using one of my attacks. Ultimate Fire Nova Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Black Doom; let's use one of our attacks as well said Zero". "Okay then Zero. Super Swift Strike said Black Doom". "Super Z Saber Slash said Zero".

After Zero, Black Doom and Darkness used their attacks on each other.

"Black Doom; there is still not single wound on Darkness". "Okay Zero and thank you for telling me that said Zero". "You are welcome Black Doom said Zero". "Darkness; I am going to show my fase three form said Black Doom". "This is going to be interesting said Darkness".

After Black Doom transformed into his fase three form.

"Darkness; This is my fase three form said Black Doom". "Okay Black Doom said Darkness". "Darkness; here is my strongest attack. Ultra Chaos Blast said Black Doom". "Black Doom; I'm going to use my third strongest attack as well. Fire Blast Attack! said Darkness". "No said Black Doom". "Black Doom! said Zero".

After Darkness used his third strongest attack on Black Doom.

"Black Doom; it looks like that your fase three form did not last that long and it is over for you and Zero said Darkness". "Darkness; it is not over for Zero and I said Black Doom". "Black Doom; what do you mean by that said Darkness". "You'll see Darkness. Zero; let's fuse said Black Doom". "Okay Black Doom said Zero". "Fusion Ha said both Zero and Black Doom".

After Black Doom and Zero fused.

"Who are you said Darkness". "I'am Blzero The Hedgehog said Blzero". "Blzero; I'am going to kill said Darkness". "Not if I kill you first Darkness said Blzero". "Blzero; I'm going to use my strongest attack on you. Mega Fire Nova Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "I will do the samething as well. Ultra Swift Strike Z Saber Slash said Blzero".

After Blzero and Darkness used their strongest attacks on each other.

"It is that all you got Blzero. Oh it looks like that you passed out. Now it is for you to die said Darkness". "I'm not going let that happen said unknown voice". "Night The NightFox is that you said Darkness". "Yes it is Darkness but I cannot talk right now. See you later. Chaos Control said Night". "Night wait. He is gone. How did he escape from the sol emeralds but that does not matter right now. The important thing is that I need to go back to the base said Darkness".

To be continued in episode six of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on six episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed six episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode six of Dark Adventure is called Looking for Shark's Base.


	6. Looking for Shark's Base

It has been two days since Zero, Black Doom, and Dark battled against Shark and Darkness. Darkness and Shark were about to kill Dark, Zero, and Black Doom but someone saved them. The name of person that saved Black Doom, Zero, and Dark from Shark and Darkness was Night The Hedgefox. Let's start the episode you guys.

Two days later at the hospital with Zero, Dark, and Black Doom.

"Dark; please wake up said a unknown voice". "Luna; is that you said Dark". "Yes it is Dark said Luna". "Luna; how did I end up here in the hospital again said Luna". "Dark; someone brought you here said Luna". "Luna; what was the name of the person that brought here me to the hospital said Dark". His name is Night The Hedgefox said Luna". "Kuna; where is Night right now said Dark". "He is at your house Dark said Luna". "Luna; how bad are my injuries said Dark". "Dark; you have a few scratches and bruises said Luna". "How bad are Black Doom and Zero said Dark". "They are both in critical condition said Luna". "Oh my god said Dark". "Dark; what's wrong Dark said Luna". "Luna; I'm sad that Black Doom and Zero are both in critical condition said Dark". "Oh said Luna". "By the way Luna. How long was I in the hospital this time said Dark". "Two days said Luna". "When can I leave the hospital said Dark". "Tonight Dark said Luna". "Okay Luna and thank you for telling me that said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Luna".

That night Dark walked outside of the hospital with Luna.

"Luna; thank you are taking care of me again and please take care Zero and Black Doom for me said Dark". "Okay I will Dark said Luna". "See you later Luna said Dark". "See you later as well Dark said Luna".

Dark goes back to his house.

"Sonic, Shadow, and Light; I'm back said Dark". "Dark; I'm glad that you are all right said Sonic". "Sonic; thank you for saying that to me said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Sonic". "Dark; what is the condition of Zero and Black Doom said Shadow". "Shadow; they are both in critical condition said Dark". "Oh I see Dark said Shadow". "Shadow are you okay said Dark". "Dark; I'm just sad that Zero and Black Doom are both in critical condition said Shadow". "Shadow; I'm sad about too but this is not the right time to be sad because Shark could attack us at any moment said Dark". "Dark; you are right about that and thank you for saying that to me said Shadow". "You are welcome Shadow said Dark". "Dark; I want you to meet someone said Light". "Light; where is this person that wants to meet me said Dark". "Dark; he is in the kitchen and Shadow, Sonic, I are coming with you said Light". "Okay Light said Dark".

So Dark, Sonic, Shadow, and Light went into the kitchen.

"Hello there Dark said a unknown voice". "Who are you said Dark". "I'am Night The Hedgefox and I'm Light's friend said Night". "Night; were you the one that saved me, Zero, and Black Doom from Shark and Darkness said Dark". "Yes I was the one that saved you, Zero, and Black Doom from Shark and Darkness said Night". "Night; thank you for saving me, Zero, Black Doom said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Night". "Night; can I ask you something said Dark". "Sure you can Dark said Night". "Night; how did you save Black Doom, Zero, and I said Dark". "I used chaos control to save you, Black Doom, and Zero from Shark and Darkness said Night". "But is impossible I had the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds with me said Dark". I can use chaos control without the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds said Night". "Night; can you tell me how you can use chaos control without the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds said Dark". "Sure I can Dark said Night".

After Night told Dark the reason why that he can use chaos control without the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds.

"Thank you for telling me that Night said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Night". "Night; can you us where Shark's Base at said Light". "Sure I can Light. The location of Shark's Base is Angel Island said Night". Okay Night and thank for telling us that said Light". "You are welcome Light said Night". can you protect Yuki City for me while I'm gone said Dark". "Sure I can Dark said Night". "Thank you Night said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Night". "Sonic, Shadow, and Light let's go to Angel Island said Dark". "Okay Dark said Light, Sonic, and Shadow". "Chaos Control! said Dark".

Dark, Light, Shadow, and Sonic went to Angel Island to go to Shark's Base.

"So this is Shark's Base said Sonic". "You guys; let's be careful when we go inside of Shark's Base said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Light, Sonic, and Dark". "Let's go inside you guys inside said Shadow". "All right Shadow then said Dark, Light, and Sonic".

Inside of Shark's Base.

"You guys look up ahead..There are two ways to go said Sonic". "We need to spit up said Shadow". "Okay Shadow. Light and I will go right. You and Sonic will go left said Dark". "Okay Dark said Shadow". "Please be careful Shadow and Sonic said Light". "We will. The same thing implies to you guys as well said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Light". "Shadow; let's get going said Sonic". "Okay said Shadow". "See you guys later said Sonic". "Okay said both Light and Dark".

With Sonic and Shadow.

"Shadow! said Sonic". "What is it Sonic said Shadow". "Shadow; up ahead there is another two way path said Sonic". "So that means that we are to going to split up again just we did earlier said Shadow". "Shadow; you will go to the right path and I will go to the left path said Sonic". "Sonic; please be careful said Shadow". "I will Shadow but the same thing implies to you as well said Sonic". "Okay then Sonic and see you later said Shadow". "See you later as well Shadow said Sonic".

With Sonic.

"I wonder what is in that room up ahead of me. I hope it is nothing bad said Sonic.

Sonic goes into the room up that is ahead of him.

"I can't see anything in this room because is it to dark to see any said Sonic". "Well well if isn't Sonic The Hedgehog said a unknown voice". "Sonic Exe is that you said Sonic". "Yes it Sonic said Sonic Exe". "Sonic Exe; where are you at said Sonic". "I'm in front of you Sonic said Sonic Exe". "Sonic Exe; can you turn on the lights so that I can see you said Sonic". "Sure; I can Sonic said Sonic Exe".

After Sonic Exe turned on the lights for Sonic.

"How are you alive Sonic Exe. I thought killed you said Sonic". "Darkness brought me back me to life and I'm stronger then the last time we fought

said Sonic Exe". "Sonic Exe; I'm going to kill again said Sonic". "Not if I can kill you first Sonic said Sonic Exe".

To be continued in episode seven of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on seven episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed seven episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode seven of Dark Adventure is called Sonic vs Sonic Exe


	7. Sonic vs Sonic Exe

With Sonic and Sonic Exe at Shark's Base.

"Sonic Exe; how much stronger are you since we last fought each other said Sonic". "Sonic; I'm about as strong as you right now said Sonic Exe". "What do you mean by Sonic Exe said Sonic". "You will see Sonic said Sonic Exe".

After Sonic Exe transformed to his fase four form!

"Sonic Exe; how do you have a fase four form said Sonic". "I got it by training myself and so that I can kill you with my fase four form said Sonic Exe". "Let's see if you can kill me Sonic Exe said Sonic". "What do you mean by that Sonic said Sonic Exe". "You will be surprised Sonic Exe said Sonic".

After Sonic transformed to his fase four form as well.

Sonic; you have a fase four form as well said Sonic Exe". "Yes I do Sonic Exe said Sonic". "Sonic; let's start our fight said Sonic Exe". "Okay Sonic Exe said Sonic".

Sonic and Sonic Exe started fighting each other.

"Dark Kamehameha! said Sonic Exe". "Kamehameha! said Sonic". "Sonic, you are stronger since the last time we fought each other said". "You too Sonic Exe said Sonic". "Sonic; here comes my next attack. Dark Kamehameha times one hundred! said Sonic Exe". "I better use my next attack as well. Kamehameha times one hundred! said Sonic".

After Sonic and Sonic Exe used their Kamehameha times one hundred.

"Sonic; stop dodging my attacks said Sonic Exe". "No Sonic Exe said Sonic". "Now you made me mad for the last time Sonic. Here comes my strongest attack. Super Dark Kamehameha! Said Sonic Exe". "I better use my strongest attack as well. Dragon Fist! Said Sonic".

After Sonic and Sonic Exe used their used their strongest on each other.

"Sonic; you have beaten me fair and square said Sonic Exe". "I was going to say the same thing to you Sonic Exe said Sonic". "Sonic Exe; you have failed me said an unknown voice". is that you said Sonic Exe". "Yes it is said Darkness". "Darkness; you are going to kill me said Sonic Exe". "Yes Sonic Exe said Darkness". "No Sonic Exe! Darkness I will make you pay for this said Sonic". "No you will not Sonic The Hedgehog said Darkness". "Why not Darkness said Sonic". "Well because I have go kill Shadow Android now. Good Bye Sonic said Darkness". "Darkness wait. He is gone. But why did Darkness kill Sonic just by failing him. Does he have a plan in mind or it something else. I need to go find Shadow right now said Sonic".

To be continued in episode eight of Dark Adventure.

Sorry for the short episode you guys but I try to make the next episode longer.

Comment and favorite on seven episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed seven episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode eight of Dark Adventure is called Shadow vs Shadow Android.


	8. Shadow vs Shadow Android

With Shadow inside of Shark's Base.

"Just how long is this hallway. I can see some light at the end of this hallway. I'm going to check to see what is in that room ahead of me said Shadow".

Shadow went to go check to see what was in that room ahead of him.

"It looks like that no one is in this room and…. who just turned off the lights said Shadow". "So you are Shadow The Hedgehog said an unknown voice". "Who's there said Shadow". "Lut my turn on the lights first before we talk Shadow The Hedgehog said unknown voice". "Okay then said Shadow".

After the mysterious person turned on the lights.

"Why do you look like me and what is your name said Shadow". "Shadow; the reason why I look like you is because I was builded by my master which is Darkness and my name is Shadow Android said Shadow Android".

"So Shadow Android are you going to killing me said Shadow". "Yes Shadow said Shadow Android". "If you are going to kill me then I will kill you as well said Shadow".

"Okay then Shadow. Let's start our fight said Shadow Android". "Okay then Shadow Android said Shadow".

Shadow Android and Shadow began fighting each other.

"Chaos Spear! said Shadow Android". "Chaos Blast! said Shadow". "Shadow; you are a good fighter said Shadow Android". "You too Shadow Android said Shadow". "Here comes my next attack. Chaos Tornado! said Shadow Android". "Here is my next attack. Chaos Inferno! said Shadow".

After Shadow Android and Shadow used their attacks on each other.

"Shadow The Hedgehog; I'm going to kill you once and for all said Shadow Android". "Shadow Android; I'm going to kill you once and for all as well said Shadow". "I do not think so said an unknown voice". "Master Darkness is that you said Shadow Android". "Yes Shadow Android said Darkness". "Master Darkness; are you here to help me fight Shadow said Shadow Android". "No Shadow Android said Darkness". "Then why are you here Master Darkness said Shadow Android". "I'm here because I want to kill you Shadow Android said Darkness". "Why do you want to kill me master Darkness said Shadow Android". "That is simple Shadow Android. It is because you failed me and I want your power said Darkness". "Please master Darkness do not kill me said Shadow Android". "Begging for your life. I taught you better than that Shadow Android. Now die said Darkness". "Shadow Android! Darkness you will pay for that said Shadow". "No I will not Shadow said Darkness". "Tell me the reason why Darkness said Shadow". "It is because I'm leaving to go fight my twin brother Light. Good bye Shadow said Darkness". "Darkness wait. He is gone said Shadow". are you okay said Sonic". "Yes I'm Sonic said Shadow". what happened to the person that you were fight against said Sonic". "Darkness killed him said Shadow". "What was the name of the person that Darkness said Sonic". "His name is Shadow Android said Shadow". "Shadow; who was this Shadow Android said Sonic". "Shadow Android was created by Darkness and he want to kill me said Shadow". "Shadow; why did Darkness kill Shadow Android said Shadow". "It is because Shadow Android had failed him and Darkness wanted his power for some reason said Shadow". "Okay then Shadow said Sonic". "Sonic; what was the name of your opponent that you fought against said Shadow". "Shadow; his name is Sonic Exe said Sonic". "Sonic Exe! I thought that you killed him Sonic said Shadow". "Shadow; I know that I killed Sonic Exe said Sonic". how did Sonic Exe come back from the dead said Shadow". "Darkness is the one that brought back Sonic Exe from the dead said Sonic". "Sonic; what happened to Sonic Exe said Shadow". "Shadow; you know the reason why already said Sonic". "Yeah I know Sonic said Shadow". "Shadow; I have one more thing to say about Sonic Exe said Sonic". "Okay Sonic. What is it about said Shadow". "Sonic Exe had a fase four form said Sonic". "But how Sonic said Shadow". "The reason why he had a fase four form is because he trained by himself said Sonic". "Okay the Sonic said Shadow". "Shadow; let's go help Light and Dark with their fights said Sonic". "Okay then Sonic said Shadow".

To be continued in episode nine of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on eight episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed eight episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode nine of Dark Adventure is called Light vs Darkness


	9. Light vs Darkness

With Light and Dark inside of Shark's Base.

"Hey Dark; it feels that we have been walking for hours you know said Light". "Yeah I know Light said Dark". "Dark; up ahead of us it looks like that there are two ways said Light". "Light; let's split up. You go left and I will go right said Light". "Okay Light and please be careful said Dark". "You too Dark said Light".

With Light inside of Shark's Base.

"I'm sensing Darkness's energy in the room that is right ahead of me. I'm going to fight him said Light".

Light goes to the room ahead of him to fight Darkness.

"Well well if it isn't my brother Light said Darkness". "Darkness! said Light". "Light; are you happy to see me said Darkness". "No Darkness said Light". "Why not Light said Darkness". "The reason why I'm not happy to you Darkness is because you are not my real brother said Light". "You are right on that one Light said Darkness". "I want my real brother back right now said Light". "No Light said Darkness". "Why not Darkness said Light". "Well because Light you need to defeat me in a fight. If you win I will give your real brother back but if you lose then I will kill you said. It a deal or not said Darkness". "It is a deal Darkness said Light". "Okay Light; let's start our fight said Darkness". "Okay Darkness said Light".

Darkness and Light began fighting each other.

"Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Light; I want to show you thing said Darkness". "Darkness; what is the thing that you want to show me said Light". "You'll will see Light said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness said Light".

Darkness transformed into his fase four form.

"Be hold Light. This is my fase four form said Darkness".

"Darkness; how did you get your fase four form said Light". "I got my fase four form by killing Sonic Exe and Shadow Android for their powers said Darkness". "Darkness; I will make pay for killing your own allies said Light".

"How are you going to do that Light said Darkness".

"By transforming into my fase four form said Light". "This is going to be interesting said Darkness".

After Light transformed into his fase four form as well.

"Darkness; I'm a lot stronger than the last time when I fought you in my fase four form said Light". "Light; this is our final fight. Are you ready Light said Darkness". "Yes I'm Darkness said Light".

Darkness and Light's final fight begins.

"Super Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Super Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Light here comes my strongest attack. Mega Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Darkness; here comes my strongest attack as well. Ultra Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "No! said Darkness".

After Light used his final attack on Darkness.

"Darkness; a promise is a promise. Give me back my real brother said Light". "Okay Light; I will and I will also release Ice from his prison. Good-bye Light The Lighthog said Darkness". "Good-bye my brother's evil side said Light". "Light; is that you said Darkness". "Yes it is my brother said Light". "Light; I'm sorry for let my evil side take over of me said Darkness". "It is okay Darkness it was not your fault that your evil side took over you. You tried your best but in the end you lose to him then he took over your body said Light". "Thank you Light for saying that to me said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness said Light". I can tell you where Ice is at said Darkness". "Sure you can Darkness said Light". "Ice is still in his prison said Darkness". "Darkness; why is Ice still in his prison said Light". "Light; the reason why is Ice is still his prison because he wants to stay there for something that I do not know about said Darkness". "Darkness; thank you for telling me about why Ice is still his prison said Light". "You are welcome Light said Darkness". "Darkness; let's go help Dark with his fight against Shark said Light". "Okay Light said Darkness".

To be continued in episode ten of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on nine episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed nine episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode ten of Dark Adventure is called The Birth of A New Form!

Dark and Shark's fight will last three episodes. Those episodes will be ten, eleven, and twelve.


	10. The Birth of A New Form!

With Dark inside of Shark's Base

"It has been 30 minutes since I have separated from Light and I hope that he is okay. I can sense Shark's energy in that room right ahead of me. I need to fight Shark so I get him back to his senses said Dark".

Dark goes to the room right ahead of him and Shark is in there.

"Hello there Dark said Shark". "Shark! said Dark". "Dark do you like my throne room said Shark". "No Shark said Dark". "Why not Dark said Shark". "Shark; the reason why I do not like your throne room is because you don't belong it in said Dark". "Dark; I knew that you would say that said Shark". "Shark; what do you mean by that said Dark". "Dark; I have known you since we were kids said Shark". "Shark; please come home with me said Dark'. "No Dark said Shark". "Why not Shark said Dark". "Dark; I have already told you. The reason why about two times said Shark". "Shark; let's make a deal said Dark". "What kind of deal Dark said Shark". "Shark; the deal is that if I win in the fight against you will come home with me and if I lose you will get to kill me. It a deal or not said Dark". "It is a deal Dark said Shark". " Okay Shark; let's our start fight said Dark". "Okay Dark said Shark".

Dark and Shark began fighting each other.

"Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack! Said Shark". "Shark; I want to show you a new technique that I have came up with said Dark". "Dark; show me this new technique that you have came up with said Shark". "Okay then Shark. Kaioken! said Dark". "Kaio-What? said Shark". "There's a Dragon Ball Z Abridged ripoff said Dark". "Dark; I'm going to transform into my fase four form right now said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Dark".

After Shark transformed into his fase four form.

"Dark; you have no chance against me said Shark". "We will see about that Shark said Dark". "What do you mean Dark said Shark". "You will see Shark said Dark".

After Dark transformed into his fase four form as well.

"Dark, when did you have your own fase four form said Dark". "Shark; I got my fase four form when I went on my training mission said Dark". "The day that you came back from your training mission. I sensed that you were a lot stronger said Shark". "Shark; I'm sorry that I never told about my fase four form said Dark". "Dark; you should be sorry said Shark". "Shark; why did you say that about me said Dark". "The reason why I said about you Dark is because you kept it a secret from me said Shark". "Shark; I'm sorry again. I should have told you about it and I could have transformed into my fase four form when we fought back in the forest of Yuki said Dark". "Let's stop talking so that we can start fighting each other again said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark".

To be continued in episode eleven of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on ten episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed ten episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode eleven of Dark Adventure is called Dark Fase 4 vs Shark Fase 4.


	11. Dark Fase 4 vs Shark Fase 4

Dark and Shark are fighting each other.

"Hurricane Ice Attack! Said Dark". "Final Flash Attack times five! said Shark". "Shark; how do you like our fight so far said Dark". "It is good Dark said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark". "Dark; can we stop fighting for a few minutes said Shark". "Sure we can Shark said Dark". "Can I ask you a question said Shark". "Sure you can Shark said Dark". "Dark; Is there anyone in your family that is alive said Shark". "No Shark said Dark". "Why are they dead Dark said Shark". "Shark; you know the reason why already said Dark". "Dark; I forget about it and please tell the reason why that your whole family is dead said Shark". "Okay Shark; I will tell the reason why my whole family is dead. The reason why is my whole family is dead because the Black Knights killed them. The same night that Snow killed your brother Zero said Dark". "I will always remember that night forever Dark said Shark". "Yeah I know Shark said Dark". "Dark; let's get back to our fight said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark".

Shark and Dark began fighting each other again.

"Ice Water Crystal Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack times ten! said Shark". "Hey Shark; let's go outside of your base so that we can finish our fight said Dark" "Okay Dark said Shark".

Meanwhile with Light and Darkness.

"Hey; Darkness; I'm sensing that Dark and Shark outside of the base said Light". "Light; let's go find them said Darkness". "Darkness; before we do that we need to find Shadow and Sonic first said Light". "Okay Light said Darkness". "Light! said both Shadow and Sonic". " Sonic and Shadow are you guys okay said Light". "We are okay Light said both Sonic and Shadow". "Hi there Sonic and Shadow said Darkness". "Darkness! Are you still evil? Yes or no said Sonic". "No Sonic said Darkness". "Okay Darkness said Sonic". "Darkness, Light and Sonic; let's go help Dark fight Shark said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Sonic, Light and Darkness".

To be continued in episode twelve of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on eleven episode of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed eleven episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode twelve of Dark Adventure is called Shark's Last Chance?

The next episode of Dark Adventure will be longer then this episode.


	12. Shark's Last Chance?

Dark and Shark are fighting each other outside of Shark's Base.

"Final Flash Attack times twenty! said Shark". "Super Hurricane Ice Attack! Said Dark". "Dark; I still have more strong attacks up my sleeve said Shark". "As do I Shark said Dark". "Final Shine Attack! said Shark". "Venom Strike! said Dark". "Dark; here is my next attack. Super Galick Gun! said Shark". "Shark; here is my next attack as well. Blast Fist! said Dark".

After Dark and Shark used a more few attacks on each other.

"Dark; I can sense that Light and the others are coming this way said Shark". "I know that Shark said Dark". "Dark; let's finish up our fight before Light and the others get here said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark". "Dark; here comes my strongest attack. Hyper Galick Gun! said Shark". "Shark; here comes my strongest attack as well. Kamehameha times one hundred! said Dark".

After Shark and Dark used their strongest attacks on each other.

"Dark; you win said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Dark". "Dark and Shark! said Light". "Dark; how was your fight against Shark said Sonic". "Good Sonic said Dark". "That's good to know said Sonic". "Dark; how did you beat Shark said Shadow". "Shadow; I beat Shark by using my Kamehameha times one hundred said Dark". "Okay Dark said Shadow". "Hey Light; how was you fight against Darkness said Dark". "Good Dark; I got my brother back to his good side said Light". "Okay Light said Dark". "Hi Dark; it is nice to meet you again said Darkness'. "Nice to meet you again as well Darkness said Dark". "Dark; can I need to tell you something said Darkness". "Sure you can Darkness said Dark". "Dark; The thing I need to tell is that my evil side was responsible for everything that happened to you and your friends said Darkness". "Darkness; thank you for telling about this said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Darkness". "Hey Dark; I'm sorry for everything that I did to you and our friends said Shark". "It is okay Shark said Dark". "Dark; thank you for saying that to me said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Dark". "Let's go back to Yuki City and….. said Shark". "Shark; are you okay said Dark". "No Dark said Shark". "Shark; what's wrong with you said Dark". "Dark; it feels like that a very powerful energy will come out of my body and…... said Shark". "Shark nooooo! said Dark". "Hahaha I'm finally out of that body said a unknown voice". "Who are you said Dark". "You can call me Dark Shark said Dark Shark".

To be continued in episode thirteen of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on episode twelve of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed twelve episode of Dark Adventure.

Episode thirteen of Dark Adventure is called Dark Shark! Our Strongest Enemy Yet?


	13. Dark Shark! Our Strongest Enemy Yet?

With Shark, Dark and Dark Shark.

"Dark Shark; are you the one that made Shark evil said Dark"."No Dark; I didn't make Shark evil. It was his own intentions that made him evil said Dark Shark". "Okay Dark Shark said Dark". "Dark? said Shark". "Shark are you okay. Yes or no said Dark". "Yes I'm okay Dark said Shark". "That's good to know Shark said Dark". "Dark; who is that SnowWolf over there and why does he look like me said Shark". "Shark; that SnowWolf over there is Dark Shark. The reason why Dark Shark looks like you is because he came out of your body said Dark". "Thank you Dark for telling me about Dark Shark said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Dark". "Hello there Shark it is nice meet you said Dark Shark". "It is nice to meet you as well Dark Shark said Shark". "Shark and Dark; do you want to fight me said Dark Shark". "Dark; should we fight Dark Shark. Yes or no said Shark". "Yes Shark; we should fight Dark Shark said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Shark". "Dark Shark; we decided that we will fight you said Dark". "Okay Dark; let's begin our fight said Dark Shark"

Dark, Shark and Dark Shark began fighting each other.

"Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack! said Shark". "Dark Fire Blaze Attack! Said Dark Shark". "Dark; are attacks have no effect on him said Shark". "I know that Shark said Dark". "Dark and Shark; are you guys arguing with each other said Dark Shark". "No Dark Shark; are not arguing with each other said both Shark and Dark". "Okay Dark and Shark said Dark Shark". "Shark and Dark! said Light". "Light! said both Dark and Shark". "Shark and Dark; are you guys okay said Light". "We are okay said both Dark and Shark". "That's good to know said Light". "Hey Dark; who is that SnowWolf over there and why does he look like Shark said Darkness". "Darkness; that SnowWolf over there is Dark Shark. The reason why Dark Shark looks like Shark is because he came out of Shark's body said Dark". "Thank you Dark for telling me about Dark Shark said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness said Dark". "Dark; I can tell you something said Darkness". "Sure you can Darkness said Dark". "Dark; I'm not evil anymore. I will tell you the reason why I'm not evil anymore. The reason why I'm not evil anymore is because my evil side let me have my body after his fight with Light said Darkness. "Thank you Darkness for telling me that said Dark" "You are welcome Dark said Darkness". "Shark; are you still evil. Yes or no? said Shadow". "No Shadow said Shark". "That's good to know said Shadow". "You guys! We need to fight Dark Shark said Sonic". "Okay Sonic said Shadow, Light, Shark, Dark and Darkness.

Light, Shark, Dark, Shadow, Darkness and Sonic began fighting against Dark Shark".

"Chaos Spear! said Shadow". "Kamehameha! said Sonic". "Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Super "Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack times five! said Shark". "Galick Blazer Attack! said Dark Shark". "Sonic, Shadow, Light and Darkness! said Dark". "Dark; they are unconscious said Shark". "Ha ha ha ha said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark why are you laughing said Dark". "Dark; the reason why I'm laughing is because I'm going to kill you all said Dark Shark". "Shark; let's fuse said Dark". "Okay Dark said Shark". "I will let you guys fuse said Dark Shark". "Fusion Ha said Dark and Shark".

After Shark and Dark fused into Shdark.

"Who are you said Dark Shark". "I'm neither Shark or Dark, My name is Shdark said Shdark". "Shdark; let's fight each other said Dark Shark". "Okay Dark Shark said Shdark".

To be continued in episode fourteen of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on episode thirteen of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed episode thirteen of Dark Adventure.

episode fourteen of Dark Adventure is called Shdark Fase 3?


	14. Shdark Fase 3?

Shdark and Dark Shark began fighting each other,

"Water Spear Attack! said Shdark". "Final Burst Cannon Attack! said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; I'm going to transform into a new form said Shdark". "Okay Shdark said Dark Shark".

After Shdark transformed into his new form.

"This is my fase three hyper form said Shdark". "Shdark; how strong is your new form said Dark Shark". "Stronger than my fase one hyper form said Shdark". "Shdark; here comes my next attack. Super Final Strike! said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; here comes my next attack as well. Big Bang Kamehameha! said Shdark".

After Shdark and Dark Shark used their attacks on each other.

"Shdark; you have almost beaten me but I can transform into a new form as well said Dark Shark". "What do you mean by that Dark Shark said Shark". "Shdark; I will use the power of the master emerald to transform into my new form said Dark Shark". "What wait said Shdark". "Like I said Shdark; I will use the power of the master emerald to transform into my new form. Let's do this said Dark Shark".

After Dark Shark transformed into his new form.

"Dark Shark; what is the name of your new form said Shdark". "Shdark; the name of my new form is called my god form said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; let's see how strong your god form is said Shdark". "Okay Shdark said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; here comes my strongest attack for my fase three form. Final Kamehameha! said Shdark". "Shdark; here comes my fourth strongest attack for my god form. Annihilating Crash Attack! said Dark Shark".

After Shdark and Dark Shark used their attacks on each other again.

"I will beat you Dark Shark said Shdark". "No you can't beat me Shdark said Dark Shark". "Tell me the reason why I can't beat you Dark Shark said Shdark". "Shdark; the reason why you can't beat me is because I'm way stronger then you said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; I really hate and…. said Shdark". "Dark; our fusion time is up said Shark". "I know that Shark said Dark". "Dark and Shark; you guys fusion only lasted about thirty minutes said Dark Shark". "We know that Dark Shark said both Shark and Dark". "Dark and Shark; you guys made me mad. here comes my fourth strongest attack again for my god form. Annihilating Crash Attack! said Dark Shark". "Nooooo said both Shark and Dark".

To be continued in episode fifteen of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on episode fourteen of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed episode fourteen of Dark Adventure.

Episode fifteen of Dark Adventure is called Dark's New Form? A SnowWolf God is Born!


	15. Dark's New Form? A SnowWolf God is Born!

After Dark Shark used his Annihilating Crash Attack on Shark and Dark.

"Dark; you survived my attack but Shark was not so fortunate said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; where is Shark at said Dark". "Dark; he is over there said Dark Shark". "Shark; you are okay. Shark! please answer me said Dark". "It looks like that Shark is knocked out cold Dark said Dark Shark". "You almost killed him Dark Shark said Dark". "Dark; I do plan killing all of your friends, you and every person on this planet said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; I will not let you kill my friends or me or every person on this planet said Dark". "Let's see if you can beat me then Dark said Dark Shark". "Okay then Dark Shark. I will transform into my fase four form said Dark". "Okay Dark said Dark Shark".

After Dark transformed into his fase four form.

"Dark Shark; this is my fase four form said Dark". "Dark; let's see how strong your fase four is said Dark Shark". "Okay Dark Shark. Here comes my fourth strongest attack for my fase four form. "Venom Strike! said Dark". "Dark; here comes my fourth strongest attack for my god form. Annihilating Crash Attack! said Dark Shark".

After Dark Shark and Dark used their fourth strongest attacks on each other.

"Dark Shark; why aren't you weakened from my attack said Dark". "Dark; it is because I'm way stronger than you said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; I will beat you. Here comes my strongest attack for my fase four form. Kamehameha times one hundred! said Dark". "Dark; here my third strongest attack for my god form. Divine Wrath! said Dark Shark".

After Dark Shark and Dark used their attacks on each other again.

"Dark Shark; you knock me out of my fase four said Dark. "I know that Dark said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; can I tell you something said Dark". "Sure you can Dark said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; I will use the master emerald to transform into my god form said Dark". "I will not let you that Dark said Dark Shark". "Dark!; me, Darkness, Sonic and Shadow will distract Dark Shark so you can transform into your god form by using the master emerald said Light". "Thank you Light said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Light".

After Dark transformed into his god form by using the master emerald.

"So Dark that's your god form said Dark Shark". "Yes it Dark Shark said Dark". "Dark; let our final battle began said Dark Shark". "Okay Dark Shark. Light, Darkness, Sonic and Shadow; let's do this said Dark". "Okay Dark said Shadow, Sonic, Light, and Darkness". "Dark; I can join you guys said Shark". "Sure you can Shark said Dark". "Thank you so much Dark said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Dark".

To be continued in final episode of Dark Adventure.

Comment and favorite on episode fifteen of Dark Adventure.

I hope you guys enjoyed episode fifteen of Dark Adventure.

The final episode of Dark Adventure is called Dark Shark's End!


	16. Dark Shark's End!

The final battle against Dark Shark begins.

"Hyper Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack! said Shark". "Chaos Spear! said Shadow". "Kamehameha! said Sonic". "Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Absolute Destruction! Said Dark Shark".

After the attacks.

"Sonic; let transform into our super blue forms said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Sonic".

After Sonic and Shadow transformed into their super blue forms.

"Sonic and Shadow; you guys super blue forms is a lot stronger then my god form said Dark". "Dark; let's defeated Dark Shark once and for all said Sonic". "Okay Sonic said Dark". "You never change do you Sonic The Hedgehog said Dark Shark". "What do you mean by that Dark Shark said Sonic". "Sonic; I'm surprised that you do not remember me said Dark Shark". "Dark Shark; who are you really said Sonic". "Sonic; I'am Atrocious said Atrocious". "No way that is impossible you are supposed to be dead Atrocious. How are you alive said Sonic". "Sonic; I'am not the future version of myself said Atrocious". "What do you mean by that Atrocious said Sonic." "Sonic; I'm the Atrocious that was inside of your body said Atrocious". "Atrocious; how did you end up in Shark's body said Sonic". "Sonic; I end up in Shark's body when you and Shadow defeated my future self said Atrocious". "Atrocious; how did you enough power to leave Shark's body said Sonic". "When Shark was battling stronger and stronger opponents threw out the years that gave me the power to come out of his body said Atrocious". "Atrocious; you almost took over my body when Storm dead and I was going to fight Mephiles but Star stop me from doing so said Shark". "I remember her doing that but she is dead now and she was the most weakest lifeform on the planet said Atrocious". "Atrocious!; how dare you say that about Star. I will kill you for saying that said Shark". "Shark; please calm down said Dark". "Okay Dark; I will calm down said Shark". "Atrocious; we will defeat you isn't that right you guys said Dark". "Yeah Dark said Shark, Light, Darkness and Shadow". "Atrocious! Here comes our strongest attacks said Dark". "Super Kamehameha! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack times 50 said Shark". "Super Chaos Spear said Shadow". "Mega Kamehameha! said Sonic". "Ultra Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Mega Fire Dragon Attack! Said Darkness". "I will not allow you guys to use your strongest attacks on me. You guys here comes my strongest attack. Final Judgment! said Atrocious". "You guys let's combine all of our attacks said Dark". "Okay Dark said Shark, Shadow, Light, Darkness and Sonic". "Final Chaos Mega Dragon Kamehameha Attack! said Dark, Shark, Darkness, Light, Shadow and Sonic". "No I can't be defeat this easily by the likes of you guys. I will be back again someday to kill of all. Hahahaha said Atrocious".

After Atrocious was defeated by Dark, Shark, Light, Darkness, Shadow and Sonic.

"You guys; we defeated Atrocious said Dark". "Light, Darkness, Shadow and Sonic; do you guys want live with us said Shark". "Yes Shark said Shadow, Sonic, Light and Darkness". "Dark; let's go back to Yuki City said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark".

Back at Yuki City Hospital.

"Dark; I hope that you are okay said Luna". "Hi Luna; I'm back said Dark". "Oh Dark. I'm so glad that you are okay said Luna". "Thank you for that Luna said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Luna". "Hi there Dark said Zero and Black Doom". "Zero and Black Doom; it is nice see that you guys are okay said Dark". "Thank you for that Dark said Black Doom and Zero". "You are welcome Zero and Black Doom said Dark". "Dark; can you tell us what happened you and Shark said Zero". "Sure I can Zero said Dark".

After Dark told Zero and Black Doom what happened with him and Shark and other things that happened.

"Dark; thank you for telling us about that said Zero and Black Doom". "You are welcome Zero and Black Doom said Dark". "Dark; where is Night at said Zero". "He is back at our house with Sonic, Shadow, Light, Darkness and Shark said Dark". "Okay Dark said Zero". "Dark; can I live with you guys said Luna". "Sure you can Luna said Dark". "Thank you Dark said Luna". "You are welcome Luna said Dark". "Dark; I love you said Luna". "I love you too Luna said Dark".

Meanwhile at an unknown location.

"It looks like that Dark and his friends defeated Atrocious. I'm going test Dark to see if he is worthy of a new power. I will revive Omega so that Dark can fight him. When Dark is about to dead. I will give him a new power said unknown person".

To be continued in Dark Adventure OVA 1: The Return of Omega.

I hope you guys enjoyed the final episode of Dark Adventure.

See you guys in Dark Adventure OVA 1: The Return of Omega.


End file.
